Su Xian's Night Elopement
Su Xian's Night Elopement was a famous love story in Northern Plains. The story was based on two people, Su Xian Er and Hei Cheng. Biography Su Xian Er was Hei Cheng's wife. Over two hundred years back, Su Xian Er was no more than a daughter of a concubine in Su Tribe, and while she poured wine for Lord Hei Cheng back then in the banquet, Hei Cheng immediately fell in love at first sight. In that banquet, Hei Cheng was poisoned by Su Tribe Leader, Hei Cheng strength fell to the bottom and Hei Cheng was hunted down. After Su Xian Er accidentally learned of it, she resolutely rushed out of the tribe in the dead of night to rescue Hei Cheng whom she had only met once. At that time, Su Xian Er only had Rank 1 cultivation, and ferocious Beasts roamed the night grassland that were beyond her ability to contend. But under the play of fate, she was able to find the unconscious Hei Cheng. Hei Cheng was thus saved and managed to live. He had then asked Su Xian Er with suspicion: "I was plotted against by your tribe leader and you are a Su Tribesman, why would you save an enemy of your tribe?" Su Xian Er had answered: "Lord has a noble spirit, this humble girl fell in love at first sight. Su Tribe Leader is short-sighted and plotted against lord under the persuasion of some petty people, but Su Tribe Leader never considered the result of offending Hei Tribe. If Su Tribe Leader was allowed to have his way, Su Tribe is destined to become a sacrificial pawn between two super tribes. People say lord repays a favor received by a hundred times. This humble girl saved lord today and only hopes lord can give me a place to stay. It is just and proper for lord to take revenge against Su Tribe, but I hope lord can be merciful and leave behind a trace of bloodline for Su Tribe." The moonlight shone on the jade-like beauty with slender and fair hands. Hei Cheng was overwhelmed at this sight, he tightly held Su Xian Er's hand and swore: "Your love is as deep as the sea, I, Hei Cheng, am not a cruel person, how could I not repay you? From today onwards, you will be my only wife! I will not care for any other beauties, no matter how beautiful they are. In this life, I will never betray you!" Su Xian Er saving Hei Cheng was akin to betraying the Su Tribe. Hei Cheng was very grateful and interlinked with her as husband and wife. From that day onwards, the two helped each other, loving and respecting each other their whole life. Hundred years later, both became Gu Immortals, becoming a story that spread far and wide in Northern Plains. And Su Xian's Night Elopement was also spread wide, encouraging countless women to bravely take the initiative to love. Scheme Su Xian’s Night Elopement is nothing more than a meticulously planned conspiracy for the demonic and righteous paths to infiltrate each other. Specifically Blazing Heaven Demoness tasked Su Xian Er to get close to Hei Cheng and investigate Hei Fan's time path inheritance, with the ultimate goal of claiming the inheritance and using it to cure her (Blazing Heaven Demoness') of her time path injury.